


Cloak and Dagger

by legionsofsorrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Language, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legionsofsorrow/pseuds/legionsofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deviates from canon after "The Chair of the Board". Follows Laura and Carmilla as they navigate a new relationship and the many odd happenings at Silas University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

“Sister?” Laura huffed and walked across the room plopping down dramatically on the chair in front of the screen. “You’ve got family coming out of the woodwork and you didn’t think it might be pertinent to tell me?”

“You heard her, she had no intention of returning to this backwater until you killed Mother…which left certain family business unattended.” Carmilla was preening. She was thrilled that Mattie was in town but truth be told she was more interested in adulterating more surfaces of the apartment. 

Carmilla stood behind Laura and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“You play dirty.” Laura closed her eyes and for a second forgot that she was slightly furious with the secret keeping Vampire. 

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Carmilla opened her mouth and rested her teeth against Laura’s pulse point. 

Laura sighed and pushed herself up from the desk, making Carmilla groan at the loss of contact. 

“So you don’t think she is here to pick up where the Dean left off?”

“Like most Vampires Mattie is nomadic and tires of a place long before the bodies have even gone cold. She’ll sort out some particulars with the Board and hightail it out of here.”

“Lovely image,” Laura snarled. Did Carmilla have any decent family members? “Oh, and her wanting to go all Jackson Pullock with my blood?”

“Idle threat.” Carmilla sat in front of the screen and straightened the top of her robe where it had started to fall open. Laura watched this mesmerized and shortened the distance between them, practically jumping into Carmilla’s lap. 

“Do something for me?” Laura wrapped a dark strand of hair around her fingers. 

“If its that one thing I did last night that had you in tears you’ll have to stand up first.” Carmilla raised one mischievous eyebrow. 

“Carm…” Laura groaned. She was equal parts frustrated with Carmilla for changing the subject and very much interested in partaking in round four (or was it five?).

“Yes?” 

“No more secrets okay? Am I skeeved out by the fact that this is the Dean’s apartment? Well yeah. Does knowing that you have a very polished, very terrifying sister who may want my entrails for fashion accessories whom you kept a secret kind of piss me off? You betcha.” 

“Laura…” 

“I can forgive all of that if you will be honest with me from here on out.” 

“Okay I will. And Laura I meant what I said, I won’t let her hurt you.”

Laura rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and let her hand travel to the Vampire’s stomach. “Where were we before she barged in anyway?”

“Hmm…I can think of where I’d like to start.” Carmilla caressed a pink cheek and placed a chaste kiss on Laura’s lips. Laura opened her mouth giving Carmilla access all the while pushing open the robe.

A cough interrupted them both forcing Laura to jump out of Carmilla’s lap. “Perry?” 

“Sorry to interrupt…” Perry looked down at her folded hands averting her eyes from a blushing Laura and a seething Carmilla, “…but there are a bunch of crows making a nest on the roof and they’re making it hard for to me to concentrate, what with all the flapping and squawking. The vacuum cleaner hardly drowns them out!” 

“I’ll go scare them away” Carmilla sighed and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
